Express Yourself
by Elle Seren
Summary: Sequel to "I'm Yours". Kouji and Zoe made a promise that until Kouji was able to express his feelings for her that they wouldn't take their relationship any further. So what happens when the physical and emotional clash? No lemon. Kouzumi
1. PDA

**A/N: First chapter of "Express Yourself" the sequel to "I'm Yours" is now here! Summary: Kouji and Zoe struggle with whether or not they should have sex to strengthen their relationship. With a side helping of other drama of course ;) The characters may seem a little OOC in this first chapter but it is only the first chapter so bear with me! Please read and enjoy!**

"Alright, enough is enough!" A loud voice snapped through the air, separating the kissing couple like a thrown javelin.

"Huh?" Zoe asked, looking dazed as she always did after a particularly passionate kiss. Kouji just looked annoyed, glaring fiercely over at the intruder and not bothering to release her from his close embrace.

"This is the third time this week that I've seen you two making out in public," Takuya accused looking slightly green as Zoe blushed, pushing Kouji away from her gently. He sighed and stepped back from his position of pinning her aggressively against her locker. He'd been really enjoying that particular make out to…

"So?" He asked and Takuya rolled his eyes, wondering vaguely if the dark haired boy's bandana was smothering his thoughts.

"Public, Kouji. You're not supposed to make everyone walking by throw up," Colette teased, looping her arm through her off-and-on boyfriend's. Right now his goggles were strapped across her head marking them as on again but next time they argued she'd probably throw them in the middle of the street to be run over.

Takuya was a hot head and she wasn't exactly shy so they fought often but he was also nuts about her so he sold a little more of his pride every time in exchange for her forgiveness. Really it was sort of cute, except for the part where Zoe had to listen to her rant and cry over the phone every time.

"Sorry," She said with the decency to look a little embarrassed but Kouji looked unperturbed.

"It's not my fault if people are jealous. They can stare at us making out if they want to, it's not my problem," He said in typical Kouji fashion, arm still around his girl's waist.

"But _three times?_ Isn't that excessive even for you guys?" Takuya begged.

"Maybe a little," She admitted for them and Kouji didn't say anything, too proud to admit he was right.

"What's going on?" A new voice asked and Kouji glanced over, recognizing his brothers voice as he approached, dark hair falling messily around his face as though he had run his hands through it many times but his blue eyes were bright despite their dark color.

He took one look at the couple's rumpled clothing, Takuya's tortured expression and Zoe's noticeable blush then said, "I take it they're at it again?" Takuya nodded painfully and Colette giggled as Kouji rolled his eyes.

"What are we, the only couple in this school who makes out in the hallway? How is that a legendary event?" He grumbled and Zoe smiled slipping her hand in his and allowing him to weave their fingers together. It brought him some comfort to know that she'd stand by him even if she was embarrassed.

"Not exactly legendary other then the fact that it's you two," His brother explained smoothly and Kouji flinched knowing what that meant.

"What so because we've been together for a long time means we can't make out? That logic is pretty convoluted if you ask me," Zoe said, covering for him once again. His gut twisted, feeling guilty though his face gave nothing away and he'd never admit it.

Of course that was part of the problem. Even talking about how long they had been together was embarrassing to him, though almost a year was nothing to turn your nose up at. It wasn't that he thought it was a bad thing, his feelings for her had if anything become stronger while they dated but he still couldn't bring himself to talk about this fluffy romantic stuff with anyone but her.

It had started off with him getting better and better with expressing himself, but eventually it hit a plateau that he had no way of crossing even when it was just the two of them alone. For the past couple of months she had been patiently waiting but he knew her patience was running out and he was desperate to find a way to get over this dry patch much as he had before they started dating.

He had been able to advance when he found out she liked him…but what was he supposed to use for motivation this time? They were already dating!

"That's not what I meant," Kouichi said quickly, not wanting to piss off his emotionally bipolar twin brother. Kouji could go from docile to dangerous in a matter of seconds with the right aggravation, especially if it involved Zoe.

"Just that after being together so long, some people might expect you to take that home with you," He said suggestively and she looked confused, mouth pursed in thought as she frowned.

"Good idea," Kouji agreed sarcastically, giving his brother a look before grabbing her bag and shouldering it before dragging her away.

"Kouji I promised my parents I'd do my homework before coming over today!" She protested and he glanced back to give her a small smile, waiting for her to catch up. He was getting better at expressing himself that way at least.

"I know," He said with a small chuckled as they rounded the corner from their friends, two of which looked cheesed. You'd think they'd be as used to Kouichi was with his abrupt exits but it still annoyed Takuya and Colette actually wanted to talk to her friend.

She'd been so busy lately keeping Kouji's ever growing need sated she had no time for her friends. She sighed, knowing it wasn't fair to be mad at her friend. It was thanks to her boyfriend that she was with Takuya now, and whenever they had really big fights, it was usually up to one of the love-doves as they were dubbed to get them back together again.

But she also knew Zoe was troubled over this whole physical expression and lack of emotional expression thing. They'd talked about it over the phone but Colette had no answers for her, she didn't understand what her friend was going through and as bad as she felt, there was nothing she could do about it either.

"I just wanted to get away from there, I thought Takuya was going to explode," Kouji said with a sigh, pulling her close for a hug.

"I didn't want to say goodbye to you in front of all of them," He added, trying his best to use his words. Ugh, that made him sound like a three year old who was learning to say please pass the potatoes. It wasn't like that at all; it just wasn't in his nature to speak his thoughts aloud.

"Because…?" She prompted pulling back a little though she was secretly thrilled with the hug. Lately it had been kissing and more kissing. All she could think about when they weren't together was kissing and when they were together that seemed to be all they did. He seemed to be feeling the same way and she was hoping he'd be able to explain it better then she could.

"Because, Takuya's been riding me all week about making out in public. I don't know why he cares," He said, frowning slightly. "I'm sorry if it's bothering you," He added as an afterthought, looking down at her with a soft look of caring in his eyes.

She smiled, cheeks tinted pink as he came as close as he could to those three magic words. It was one of the many things that made her love him no matter what. He never apologized if he didn't mean it, and when he did choose to apologize he wasn't vague. For example, he didn't say he was sorry that they had been so physical lately, because he wasn't. He was sorry if it was bothering her though.

"I guess it's bothering me a little…but it's not just you," She admitted sheepishly.

"Lately I've been feeling so crazy, I just don't know what to do," She sighed and he slid his hand under her chin, raising her head to kiss her cheek gently though he wanted to do much more than that. He did have _some _self control.

"We'll figure it out," He assured her with that small smile that whispered a million sweet nothings into her ears and made her glow on the inside. It also made her want to throw herself into his arms and kiss him senseless which definitely would _not _be appropriate for the school hallways. Maybe Takuya had a point. Was that possible…?

…

"Kouji," She said breathlessly tongue tangling with his as she said his name. Her tone and her actions sent shudders up his body and he felt himself getting dangerously close to 'the limit' as she scraped her nails along his bare chest, shirt having been discarded a long time ago.

"We should stop," He gasped, pulling away from her addictive kiss, resisting with all his might against giving her another hickie. If _Takuya_ was on their case for making out the whole school would probably crash and burn if she came to school with another obvious sign of their after school activities.

Her parents had even picked up on it, insisting she got any and all work done before allowing them to be together. This more than anything else made him feel guilty enough that he pushed away from her a little, relaxing his manacle grip on her hands that were pressed to the bed by her head.

Those half lidded eyes and seductive expression though…damn, it was impossible to sit like this and not be turned on. Closing her eyes completely she forced a nod and he rolled off of her, staggering away from the bed on jelly legs before collapsing in his rolling chair that skid across the floor a little, too exhausted to stop it.

"Sorry," He finally muttered, trying to stop the painful thumping of his heart and his ragged breathing.

"No you're not," She teased light heartedly, rolling on her side to prop herself up on one elbow as she smiled at him, despite the exhausted expression on her face. He directed his eyes away from the cleavage that appeared when she did that, not needing anymore incentive to jump her again.

"Yes I am," He concluded, looking her in the eyes, desire still shining in his dark gaze.

"Why?" She asked casually while she sat up but he just let out a large sigh, too exhausted to play this game of 'express yourself'.

"Just because, Zoe," He told her and she frowned, about to argue when there was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute," He called just in case it was his mother, throwing on his t-shirt to cover to the slight marks her nails had left and the shine of perspiration. He glanced her way as she ran her hands through her blond hair that she had cut over the past year, falling in layers just to her shoulders. Lucky for him, the wild tangles his hands made during their more heated moments were easily hidden by the layers.

When they were both decent he called a casual, "Come in." Kouichi walked in and they both relaxed though he looked nervous. He only relaxed when he saw them separate.

"Finished today's marathon?" He asked teasingly, knowing it would embarrass his brother though he felt a little bad for Zoe who got the brunt of it. Kouji liked to tease that thanks to him they were both in better shape than they had been since the digital world.

"None of your business," He replied quickly, looking away to hide the awkward flush that Kouichi took as a sign that he had successfully flustered him, a personal goal of his. To be fair, Kouji wasn't an easy person to embarrass.

"I'll take it you're only starting then. I'll leave you guys alone then," He said raising an eyebrow at them in what might have been surprise, disappointment or awe that they were still 'only starting'. He turned to go but Zoe bit her lip, fighting with herself and he hesitated just long enough for her to make up her mind, knowing she had something to say.

"Kouichi!" She called and he stopped, not bothering to hide his gentle smile as he turned back to her, hands tucked casually in his jean pockets.

"Yes Zoe?" He asked and Kouji sent him a small glare that reminded him not to tease her.

"I was just wondering…Takuya's been on our case a lot lately, you know with the whole PDA thing. It's not really any of his business but he keeps acting like there's something he wants to say and then not saying it. Do you, you know, know what has him so weird?" She asked awkwardly and Kouji looked at her with a mix of guilt and surprise. Those were the words he had said to her and she had just repeated them to Kouichi knowing he wouldn't.

"I'd like to know to," He muttered and the way her face brightened made it so much more worth it. He let out a silent breath of relief. Wonderful Zoe, his efforts never went unnoticed.

"Oh, that," Kouichi said, a strange expression crossing his face bringing Kouji back to the moment.

"I think Takuya's just sort of squeamish about seeing Kouji making out even after all this time," He said, cracking a joke at his brother's expense as though hoping to distract them but Kouji just narrowed his eyes, seeing straight through the façade.

"But you do know what he's been trying to say?" He asked bluntly, straight and to the point as always.

"Maybe you should ask one of our moms…" Kouichi said, chickening out. It was exactly what Takuya had been doing all week, bringing it up then backing off and it frustrated Kouji to no end.

They both knew something he didn't and if it was something that would get him over this emotional plateau and physical intensity he needed to know. Walking over to the door with a certain predatorily grace to his steps that Kouichi clearly noticed and he lunged for the door but Kouji was there first, closing it firmly.

"Sit down," He commanded and his brother sighed, knowing his fate was sealed and condemning himself to his seat in the rolling chair. Kouji walked over to the bed and lifted himself up onto it beside Zoe who looked surprised.

Not that he was sitting beside her but that he was doing this at all. She hadn't realized it was bothering him nearly as much as it was bothering her and the thought cheered her up even though she wished he had told her.

"So spill, what is it that everyone else knows that we don't?" He asked darkly to shield that embarrassment he had over asking his brother this in front of his girlfriend but he also knew Zoe would appreciate not being left out.

"Not Colette," She corrected and he rolled his eyes.

"Ok, what all the guys know that we don't," He corrected and Kouichi twisted his hands together nervously.

"Um…well…I'm not really sure…"

"So guess," Kouji cut off, impatient for an explanation other than his which so far was non-existent.

"Well…I guess comparing you two to Cole and Takuya works. I mean, you guys have been together for about the same time. Any guesses about what they've done that you haven't?" Kouichi prompted and Zoe turned ten shades of red while Kouji just flinched slightly as though the words actually stung. They certainly bruised his ego.

"If this is about talking about my feelings or whatever" –

"That's not it," His brother interrupted, cutting him down hastily. If there was anything he wanted to talk about less with his twin brother then what they were already talking about it was emotional lovey-dovey stuff.

He knew that Zoe was in love with his brother and his brother loved her more than anything or anyone else but he never talked about it to Kouichi and if he talked about it with Zoe, he didn't need to know. That was their business, not his. Not that this was really his business either but he had been forced…

"Then what?" He asked with a blank expression on his face. He had been sure it would have to do with bottling up or not being good with words. What else could it be? What did Takuya and Colette do that he and Zoe didn't if it wasn't emotional that also had to do with an access of making out and physical attraction…?

That was when he finally got the message. The comical look of horror that crossed his face would have been funny if Kouichi wasn't almost as embarrassed as Zoe who had realized it right away. _Oh God, please let it not be that_, he thought frantically even as she said the dreaded word aloud: "Sex."

Kouichi nodded slowly, gaze glued to floor. A long painful silence followed where Zoe stared at her hands and Kouichi looked anywhere but at them.

"What does having sex have to do with anything?" Kouji finally asked, hating himself for his innocence but he really needed to know if he was going to make this relationship work. Zoe better be pretty damn impressed after this…

Kouichi stared at him, mouth slightly agape as though he couldn't believe that his brother hadn't connected the dots but then felt bad as Zoe also peeked up at him, obviously also confused. It was clear that Kouji was doing this for her sake and even his brother had to admit, that took guts. Clearing his throat slightly he tried not to think to hard about what he was about to say.

"Well…when Cole and Takuya…you know…did it…it was like a wall went down between them. I guess it's like a permanent tie for them, no matter how many times they break up they'll always come back together because they were each other's first and girls are really emotion about that stuff. Anyways the point is…with you two you haven't done it yet so that extra stress is between you."

"So you're saying if we don't have sex we'll never be 'happy' like Takuya and Colette?" Kouji asked dryly, in his own personal way of expressing his confusion.

"No," Kouichi groaned with frustration.

"It's just…like…like you guys can kiss as much as you want, wherever you want whenever you want but you've imposed a certain limit that's not 'natural'." He was sure to put air quotes around 'natural' so Kouji wouldn't strangle him too hard afterwards.

"Physically you're frustrated with each other because you can only go so far and after almost a year together you want more. Emotionally…well that's not really any of my business," He finished.

"And if we don't have sex? What'll happen?" She asked, speaking up meekly for the first time in awhile; blush only partly faded from her face.

"Maybe you'll get over it, I don't know but for now you're going to be frustrated," He said with a shrug and a sigh, standing up to indicate that he was finished having this conversation. He gave his brother a questioning look and he just waved his hand gesturing for him to go. The door closed behind him quietly and Zoe turned towards him to give him a concerned look.

"Well that…complicates things," He finally said, looking sheepishly at her as they locked gazes. Suddenly she started laughing. Not just a little giggle either, a loud full laugh as she collapsed back down on the bed beside him.

He felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth despite it all, unable to resist. She was beautiful when she laughed, an impish smile on her face, turquoise eyes sparkling up at him as he leaned over her.

"What's so funny?" He asked gently and she stopped laughing but continued to smile up at him.

"I just feel like if I don't laugh I'll go crazy. I mean after all this time, all this waiting…and I'm just going to have to wait some more!" She continued laughing but it was a sad laugh this time and his smile turned into a frown.

She was right, all this meant was more waiting. It wasn't fair to her…it wasn't fair to either of them. That didn't change the fact that he didn't know how to express himself and he didn't know how long it would take until he did...

**A/N: And that's the first chapter! What'd you guys think? I promise to update soon, and hopefully the next chapter will be better...**


	2. Love Guru

**A/N: Second chapters up, enjoy! Bold spirit name followed by writing in italics is texting. Light = Kouji, Darkness = Kouichi, Thunder = JP.**

**Disclaimer: It wasn't mine last week and it's not mine this week either...**

_**Light**__: ur wrong._

_**Darkness**__: ?_

_**Light**__: it's not just about the sex. She wants me to tell her I love her._

_**Darkness**__: ...y r u telling me?_

_**Light**__: Cause i can't. _

_**Darkness**__: u don't love her?_

_**Light**__: I do but its easier 2 text then 2 say. I have my reasons but we can't do it until I tell her. Idk what 2 do._

_**Darkness:**__ I'm not exactly a love guru but if u want non-sex advice ask JP. _

_**Light:**__ y him?_

_**Darkness:**__ him and his GF are kind of strange but u will see wat I mean when u talk 2 him. If ne1 knows complicated relationships he does. If u really love her, try him, trust me._

_**Light:**__ sure._

Kouji stared at his phone in frustration. How as that for ambiguous advice? Talk to JP? He knew the older boy had been dating some girl he met while he was working but he didn't know who.

Since he graduated they hadn't had much time to talk and with the tension over Zoe in the digital world they had never become as close. Still…he had come to Kouichi for advice because he trusted his brother, and if he said he should talk to him maybe he should.

_**Kouji:**__ I hear ur the person 2 come 2 4 relationship advice._

He was expecting a wait from the college boy to respond but apparently he wasn't too busy to text after all because the answer came less than five minutes later as he hid his phone under his desk, shielding the vibration noise with his hand. It made him smile a tiny bit to see that he even still used his spirit name.

_**Thunder:**__ depends what sort of relationship advice ur looking for. I assume ur talking about Wind?_

_**Kouji:**__ yes._

_**Thunder:**__ What's wrong? Is she alright?_

_**Kouji:**__ She's fine but WE r not. We r still 2gether but it's been complicated. Is there a time we could meet?_

A slight pause followed then after a moment:

_**Thunder:**__ Tomorrow, centre street Starbucks 1:00 sound good?_

_**Light:**__ I'll b there._

…

Kouji paced around outside the café, waiting for JP to show up. He better not be blowing him off, it was precious Saturday time he could be spending with Zoe…

"Hey! Kouji!" He looked up to see the guy in question jogging towards him with a smile on his face. It was an understatement to say he was surprised not that he'd ever say anything, but he had shot up and slimmed out.

He was still stocky but less so and his face had lost the baby fat though his hair was still in short spikes. Most noticeable was the smile that remained on his face even when it wasn't obvious, like a happy aura that was hanging around that screamed he was grateful just to be alive. Weird but Kouji wasn't going to be the one to say something.

"Sorry I'm late," He said, coming to a halt in front of his friend who was if anything moodier looking then before in a black polo and jean shorts. The bandana remained.

"No big deal," He said, heading off the excuse that was sure to come even as he said, "I was just explaining where I was going to Marilyn." This caught Kouji's attention.

"Is that her?" He asked, not referring to an actual person on the street, but the name itself. JP seemed confused glancing around for a minute before realizing what he meant. In so many ways that was exactly why Kouji was so in love with Zoe, even though he was bad at expressing himself she understood him a million times better than anyone else.

"Yah, she's my girlfriend, we've been together for two months. It's not always easy but being in love isn't," He said, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin as though knowing Kouji couldn't care less but to his surprise the younger boy did.

"Why isn't it easy?" He asked, and he knew JP wouldn't pick up the philosophical meaning behind it. Why wasn't love easy? It just wasn't, relationships took work. But what he really meant was why did JP make it sound like his was particularly hard?

"You mean you don't know?" He asked with a frown and Kouji shrugged slightly.

"Kouichi mentioned you knew about tough relationships but he didn't go into specifics."

"Ah," JP said wisely as though that cleared everything up for him. "Marilyn is a little autistic so a lot people think she's stupid but I've been there before and I know she's no more stupid then I am."

Kouji thought about offering a jibe but he seemed serious and it was clear that JP had matured over the past year beyond what he had gone through after the digital world. Whoever this Marilyn chick was she was good for him.

"So I guess I do know more than the other guys about tough relationships though with Takuya constantly breaking up with his girlfriend, I'd think you'd talk to him about breaking up issues," He finished sounding curious.

"Me and Zoe aren't breaking up," Kouji immediately contradicted fiercely. JP didn't look overly taken aback, knowing his old friend well despite their time apart. It had always been very clear that he was in love with the blond digidestined.

"So what's the problem then?" JP asked casually, leaning back against the store wall and Kouji having been prepared for the question pulled out a sheet of paper with the details outlined on it and handed it to JP. He just smiled, taking the paper but not reading it.

"Having trouble telling her how you feel then?" It turned out Kouji didn't know him as well as he knew Kouji because he was more than a little surprised that his ex-rival and old friend figured it out that easily.

"Come on Kouji, it's not like you're out on the streets singing about your feelings and Zoe's…well she's a girl obviously. I heard through the grape vine after Takuya finally got it done with his girl and that you and Zoe still hadn't so I figured I'd hear if that changed. You know how he has a way of finding these things out."

"And then telling the whole world," Kouji agreed dryly despite the situation. JP laughed; face still glowing that happiness vibe that was seriously freaking him out.

"So she wants you to express yourself? Is that it?"

"Well…the guys think it's probably about the sex to…it's kind of been hot between us lately you know?" He mumbled and JP grinned at the awkward expression on his face.

"I can imagine, you guys have been going out for awhile. What you're doing isn't easy, but I think it's got more to do with the expression then the lack of sex. It's not like you can have one without the other."

"But I can't get one and because of that I can't get the other!" He exclaimed, frustrated and JP was surprised at the mini outburst. Of course Kouji must have been really desperate to come to him for advice or anyone for that matter. It took him years just to admit his feelings for Zoe to somebody.

"Then focus on the first one first. Talking about emotional stuff doesn't come easy to you, so try pushing yourself to reach it."

"I am pushing myself," He growled with a dark glare that was more out of frustration then anger actually directed at anyone.

"I'm not just talking about the no-sex thing. Forget about that until you work this out. You said it's been hot between you lately right? So stay away from it. It won't be easy but it might make the pent up emotion inside of you come out. And yes, you have pent up emotions," He added on the end, cutting off the indignant expression on Kouji's face. The younger boy mulled it over for a minute, obviously deep in thought.

"That doesn't explain why things are so…you know…intense between us right now. I'm not talking once or twice, it's all the time," He said, biting his lip and JP nearly laughed, recognizing Zoe's unconscious thinking habit. A true sign of love when he started picking up her traits.

"You're compensating, it's basic psychology. You're frustrated because you can't find the words to express yourself so you're using your actions to try and convey it, fuelled by frustration and probably the missing sex to. She's got an empty place that you haven't been able to fill yet so she's trying to fill it with the obvious alternative," He explained, trying to make it as simple as possible.

There was more silence as he thought about it some more, though this final piece of information seemed to sway him. "I'll try," He finally said, looking uncertain. That was fair; it was no small feat he was suggesting. Kouji wasn't sure if he could do it but for Zoe, anything was worth trying.

**A/N: Short chapter, not my favourite, but it'll get better! Hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. Never

**A/N: Hm I totally thought I already uploaded this chapter...my bad, but it means chapter four will be coming out even sooner! :) A return of an old character this chapter...dun-dun-dun-dunnn!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

It wasn't working. Without the physical to fill the gaps between them things were just falling apart faster. Last week she snapped on him out of nowhere over virtually nothing and he had to serious damage control just to keep her from walking out right there and then.

He wanted to explain it to her the way JP had explained it to him but every time he tried the words wouldn't come. It was only getting harder and harder to talk to her when she was clearly feeling ignored and hurt more and more every day.

He knew he was doing this so that he could explain but until then he couldn't explain why he was doing it! He was frustrated beyond belief and was about ready to give up when he noticed her in the crowds at the game that day.

His 'fight for love' last year had drawn more fans to the soccer field that year and the crowd was sufficiently bigger but his eyes found her like a magnet. Mostly it was the sad expression on her face and the distinct sign of tears on her face that caught his eye before ripping his heart apart.

He was sure someone would notice the trail of blood as he played distractedly throughout the game, obviously not in his rhythm. Takuya was frowning but didn't say anything, knowing he was going through a rough time right now, but not knowing the extent.

It was then that he decided at half time he'd find a way to tell her, he'd write it down if he had to but so help him God the look on her face was too much to bear. Nothing was worth that desolate expression.

Zoe watched him play, noticing how off his game he was, letting easy plays go by that he normally would have snapped on. It just depressed her more. Lately she felt like he was pulling back, rarely embracing her and only half heartedly when he did. She knew break up was coming but she couldn't bring herself to initiate it, her heart was heavy enough knowing he was considering it.

At half time she couldn't stand anymore, getting up off the bleacher she hopped down and started to walk off the field, head down. She nearly ran into the guy and would have except that he called her name in a voice she didn't recognize.

"Zoe Orimoto?"

"Hello…?" She asked, looking up in surprise and trying to place the face before her. Medium height, non-descript brown hair, green eyes…nothing that stood out but for some reason the face looked familiar. Who was he?

"Sorry, I know we've never formally met but I was hoping to talk to you today after the game and here you are!" He exclaimed, a smile on his face that reminded her of Kouji's. Her heart sang with pain and she offered a meagre smile.

"Do I know you?" She asked and he shook his head, still smiling.

"Not really, I offended your boyfriend once before."

"So you know Kouji?" She gathered, caught between upset that he was even brought up and curious.

"Sort of, but not really. I'm Hiro Masahashi and I got in a fist fight with your boyfriend around this time last year when I insulted his captain and you." Understanding flashed across her face quickly followed by discomfort.

On her birthday last year the same day she and Kouji officially got together he got suspended for punching the living daylights out of a guy on the opposing team who called Takuya queer and her a ho.

If this was that guy she wasn't so sure she wanted to be talking with him beside the bleachers just slightly out of the eye of most of the people except those on the field. Suddenly she found herself desperately wishing Kouji would show up.

"Oh…that was you…" She said slowly, resisting the urge to back away quickly.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, I'm not here to bother either of you," He said, being strangely friendly and it was making her nervous.

"Maybe I should go get Kouji," She said and neither of them missed the warning signal in her voice.

"I wanted to talk to both of you so now is as good a time as any," He said agreeably she noted with relief.

It turned out neither of them needed to go looking for Kouji. He was avoiding his teammates questioning looks, not wanting to explain why his game was off as he looked for Zoe when he caught movement beside the bleachers, out of the way of the field.

He frowned, alarm bells going off in his head as the sun shone off blond hair and he kept walking, turning the corner to see Zoe and a vaguely familiar face talking. She looked a little nervous and he picked up his pace, making a beeline for her.

"Hey!" He called out loud sharply and they both turned quickly to face him. She was trying and failing to mask the relief on her face as he jogged towards her, putting a protective arm around her waist. Familiar butterflies rose in her stomach at the gesture though she knew it was protective and not romantic.

Or were those really just the same thing?

"I know you," He growled as he got a closer look at the familiar face. "Why are you talking to her?" He didn't jump straight back into the fight but he was more than ready to whale on this guy if that was what he wanted. On the contrary he raised his hands so that his palms were up in defence, stepping back from the aggressive boyfriend.

"I'm not here to fight with either of you, I promise. I just wanted to apologize for what went down last year," He said quickly obviously extremely wary of Kouji's temper when it came to his girl.

Seeing the fear on his face Kouji relaxed a bit but didn't remove his arm from her waist. It felt so good to have it there after what felt like eons avoiding physical contact. He was turned on just standing near her.

"You're…apologizing? Didn't you get kicked off the team over that fight?" Kouji asked, struggling to stay on track with the conversation and not just jump her right now.

"I know, I was an ass to you…to your whole team last year. I had some issues to work through but I've been seeing a therapist and there've been a lot of grudges in my past so she thought I should try working through them. I got kicked off the team but I thought I'd come to the game to see if maybe you two and your captain might forgive me for my behaviour last year," He said, winding up his long winded explanation with a sheepish smile as though he didn't except anything.

Zoe got the feeling they weren't the first people he had tried apologizing to.

"Well you really didn't do anything to me, I've been called much worse before but if it makes you feel better I absolutely forgive you," She said brightly so that only someone who couldn't read her like a mirror would notice the fake brightness to her tone. Kouji was that person and the worry gnawed at his mind like a hungry rat.

"Thank you, that does mean a lot to me," He said gratefully, a genuine smile on his face as he bowed slightly to her. Looking nervously at Kouji he knew that one would be much harder to win over.

"If she forgives you I forgive you to. Takuya can take of himself, and as long as you don't offend her I have no problem with you," He said offhandedly, still wondering at Zoe's fake response. It wasn't like her to hold back, she was a forgiving person.

Part of him didn't want to forgive this guy who was busy thanking him like he'd saved his soul because he wasn't sure she had forgiven him but really right now he just wanted to get rid of him. He could beat him up later if he had to.

Finally Hiro what's-his-face left leaving them alone together. She immediately tensed, folding her arms and stepping away from him with her back to him.

"Zoe…" He started pain in his voice.

"If you're going to break up with me you shouldn't be standing up for me," She said coldly but he heard the waver in there. The words cut icy fear into his heart. He never thought he'd have to think about a world without him and Zoe together.

"I would never, ever break up with you," He said flatly, letting as much raw emotion through as he could and she turned around, surprise on her face as well as a ray of hope.

"But…?" She prompted and he shook his head slightly.

"No but, there is nothing that would ever make me break up with you, you should know that."

"How can I know if you don't tell me?" She asked, voice jagged and the cutting edge buried itself deep into more than just his ego.

"I know you know I'm trying. And I know that's not good enough." Again his words took her by surprise. "That's why I'm going to do something drastic and possibly suicidal tomorrow," He added, taking a deep breath and letting it out. There, he said it, no backing out now.

This was truly a stupid plan but if he couldn't figure it out then he sure as hell wasn't going to go down without using all his resources even if it killed him in the process.

"Don't! I mean, don't hurt yourself over this, I'm upset but I don't want you to die," She said frowning deeply as she stepped closer automatically. He chuckled, a small 'Zoe' smile on his face as he reached out to take her hand gently.

"I'm already hurting myself over this; I might as well go all the way and hope it works out in the end. It's stupid but it might just work," He told her and she couldn't help giggling at his dooms day appeal.

Suddenly he pulled her closer and she hesitated in his arms, not sure whether she should hold him or push him away but he made her choice for her, pressing her right to his chest and resting his chin on her head. Slowly she put her arms around his waist as he rocked her back and forth slowly, almost unconsciously.

"I promise it'll all make sense tomorrow."

**A/N: Just a short one-scene chapter but its much cuter then some of the others so I liked it...anybody out there agree? Even just a little bit? All feedback and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated, thank you to everyone who has reviewed :)**


	4. The Nightmare Begins

**A/N: Chapter four! Please enjoy :) Bold spirit name followed by italics equals a text blah blah blah you know the rest!**

**Disclaimer: This seems rather pointless as it's obvious I don't own it but as a tribute to the incredible creators it's theirs not mine!**

**Light:**_ meet me in the old computer lab after school._

**Fire:**_ y?_

**Ice:**_ good question. _

**Thunder:**_ I already said I'd come when u texted me yesterday but do u mind if I bring M?_

**Light:**_ NP, the more the merrier._

**Thunder:**_ was that sarcasm?_

**Light:**_ Yes but I need all the help I can get._

**Darkness:**_ I'll come. R u finally gonna explain wats going on to the rest of us?_

**Light:**_ yes._

**Fire:**_ I'm there._

**Ice:**_ is every1 bringing a date but me?_

**Fire:**_ I'm bringing Cole._

**Darkness:**_ I've got no 1 so don't worry about it._

**Ice:**_ do u ever date?_

**Darkness:**_ ...sometimes._

**Light:**_ meaning never._

**Darkness:**_ thanks -_-_

**Ice:**_ lol y not?_

**Darkness:**_ cuz._

**Ice:**_ ur as bad as Light._

**Light:**_ shut up._

**Thunder:**_ so every1 is coming 2day including M and Cole? Wat about Wind?_

**Light:**_ yes._

**Thunder:**_ That wasn't a yes or no question…_

**Light:**_ u can't always get wat u want._

…

Needless to say curiosity was running high and everyone showed up. Kouji skipped last period so that he could be there early, too nervous to learn and wanting to get there before everyone else. JP and Marilyn were next and Kouji went over with what he wanted him to do even though they'd been over it the day before when he asked him to show up.

JP was more than patient, something he had obviously learned from the gorgeous blond who stood shyly behind him not talking. When she did, there didn't sound like there was anything wrong with her speech or her intelligence but JP did say she was only slightly autistic.

Zoe arrived next immediately coming to Kouji's side and he didn't waste time in giving her a slow simple kiss that had JP looking away out of respect. Marilyn kept her eyes glued to them which was slightly disturbing but Zoe was too nice to accuse and Kouji wasn't exactly going to snap on an autistic person.

After that Tommy and Kouichi arrived, the latter giving his brother an affirmative nod as though to assure him that he hadn't forgotten his instruction from the night before either. Finally Takuya and Colette breezed through the door looking like they had been fighting but were keeping it together for the sake of the meeting.

Kouichi took the stand first, explaining everything that happened up to the point where Kouji talked to JP and thoroughly embarrassing the couple in question though he wasn't as vivid with his description as he could have been. Kouji looked ready to sink through a hole in the ground and die.

Everyone watching him and hearing his life story over the past couple of weeks from the highs to the lows was living hell for him. Zoe looked a mix of embarrassed and proud of her boyfriend who obviously wanted anything but to be here yet he had still set all this up.

Even if he was unable to explain everything that had been going on to her he was doing everything he could to make damn sure there were no more misunderstandings. The words break up in context of them were simply too painful to consider.

When he reached the point of talking to JP the man in question took the stage, completing the rest of the story with a couple random interventions of other people who were there when he wasn't. This part was if anything more painful because it dealt with emotion over just the physical sex part.

Finally the torture was over and he found that he was still alive though there was a mixed of stunned, confused and amused expressions across the room.

"So…why don't you guys just do it already?" Takuya asked and Colette reached out to thump his head none too gently.

"Weren't you listening at all?" She asked in exasperation. "Doing it now wouldn't help; they need to work through the emotional stuff first. I think it's romantic," She said giving the couple googly eyes while Takuya sat back, rejected and pouting.

"Not my fault if you were desperate to put out," He mumbled and she gave him a cut throat glare before smiling.

"How about we talk about this later and worry about our friends now?" She asked sweetly and he swallowed looking frightened.

"S-sure," He stammered and she dropped the smile, turning back to the couple seated at the front.

"Nothing," A voice suddenly piped up shyly and everyone turned to look at the beautiful blond who was holding hands with JP and looking nervous.

"What?" JP asked her in a genuinely sweet voice, trying to distract her from the other staring people which were clearly scaring her a little.

"The answer…it's nothing," She said, frowning as she struggled for words.

"Kouji already tried nothing and it didn't work," He said gently.

"Not him, both of them together," She said and Takuya snapped his fingers ignoring the shut-up signals he was getting from his irritated girlfriend.

"I think she's trying to say both of them should do nothing, not just him. I mean Zoe didn't know what he was doing before so of course she was freaked out but now she does. So if they both know and their together…but apart." People were giving him strange looks and he rolled his eyes. "Like a game, you guys can see each other and be in the same room but you can't talk and you can't touch," He clarified.

"Yes!" Marilyn exclaimed, a delighted smile on her face as someone translated the thoughts she couldn't describe for her. A babble broke out around the room and Kouji's face turned to stone. Uh-oh.

"Why does your face look like its saying hell no to me?" Kouichi asked with a sigh bringing everyone's attention back to the people this was actually about.

"Because it _sounds_ like hell," He said bluntly which was saying something since he just came through his own personal hell.

"Then it's probably a good idea," Tommy piped up and Kouichi nodded slowly as did JP.

"What? How does that make sense?" He demanded, glancing from face to face for an answer and finding nothing he liked as they all seemed to be agreeing.

"Doing what you're doing now is not working. Misery isn't going to make you confess but maybe some tension will," Takuya said gleefully, rubbing his hands together.

"No way!" Kouji protested but even Zoe was looking won over. "Maybe they're right," She said slowly and he groaned, knowing he had lost.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it but there's got to be some ground rules. No hitting on Zoe ok?" He questioned which was more like an order as he glared at everyone around the room. Only Takuya had the audacity not to look scared in the full face of his anger.

"Nope, tomorrow you two are officially not together until the bell rings and that means she's fair play for anyone. You can't protect her and you can't scare anyone after she's gone. Zoe doesn't exist to you tomorrow," He said still sounding excited and missing the: I'm-going-to-throttle-you glare he was receiving from Kouji and Colette now.

"Fine but anyone who does is dead meat after the bell rings," Kouji threatened while he could, fairly confident no one was that suicidal. Of course you never know, Zoe is a very pretty girl.

…

"Morning Z," Said a shy voice and she looked up as Kouichi stood by her desk, smiling.

"Hey…Kouichi…" She said hesitantly, not sure what he was up to. She had figured she was least in danger from him since he was Kouji's twin brother and had no hope of escape if his brother found out he tried something on her.

"I just wanted to say you look really nice today," He said simply and she smiled at his benign compliment.

"Thanks, it's nothing special but I'm glad someone took time to notice," She said and he chuckled slightly in a scary imitation of Kouji.

"I'm sure lots of people noticed," He assured her and she immediately picked up on something in his words. "Well I'll talk to you later," He told her then walked away.

She was still staring suspiciously at him when Colette walked in looking furious. She stomped straight over to her friend's desk and slammed her petite hand down on the surface startling her.

"Um…hi?" She said nervously as people turned to stare. "I just wanted you to know that just because you and Kouji aren't talking right now doesn't mean you can have Takuya. If you go near him I'll rip you apart," She announced, louder then was necessary and then winked at her friend, walking over to her desk.

Zoe wanted to shrink into her desk at the harsh words then noticed several hungry gazes on her. Kouichi said he was sure people noticed…and Colette made sure everyone knew Kouji wasn't standing outside the door like the grim reaper ready to slice anyone who looked at her the wrong way.

Today was going to be a nightmare.

**A/N: Stay tuned, the next chapter which takes place directly after this one will be uploaded soon! Personally I liked this chapter a little better than the others but it's also a little less serious...what'd you all think? I can't improve without feedback!**


	5. And Ends

**A/N: Yay new chapter and I must say any fluff lovers will really like this one I think ^_~ The end to their 'nightmare' of a day, will Kouji confess? I'm pretty sure you all know the answer...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Although maybe that's a good thing...but this is what would happen if it WAS mine!**

"…heard Minamoto and Zoe aren't talking…"

"…Some sort of bet you think?"

"…All I know is that the second I get out of here I'm going to go and see how many guys are trying to hit on her now that he's out of the way. She's such a ho I bet she gets as much action as she can without him noticing."

Kouji grit his teeth telling himself that it was just one day and the rumours would die down. It made him sick to think about how vicious people could be towards someone who had done nothing to them. Just because some freak slipped her a roofie at a party.

He had always known life wasn't fair, but it should be for her. None of these people would ever know just how perfect she really was. The truth was he also worried some guy would hit on her that she'd actually be attracted to her.

He had no way of knowing what was going on with her; no way of knowing what rumours were true or false…it was seriously messing with him. So close to final exams he couldn't afford to miss these classes but he simply could not concentrate. It was all he could not to be kicked out for daydreaming.

More like nightmaring if that was even a word.

He moved robotically from class to class and was if anything more tense during lunch when they had to sit together and pretend to each other like they didn't exist. Especially because all three guys were acting suspiciously nice to her though none had the guts to actually hit on her with him sitting there.

She seemed taken aback by all the attention and periodic cat calls interrupted their conversation. He kept his eyes down trying not to glare or show any care at all.

"Kouji," Asked a quiet voice and he looked up to see a very nervous girl standing there.

"Um…yes?" He asked awkwardly as he looked over her shoulder seeing her giggling friends egging her on. He was distinctly aware of Zoe watching him from across the table as well as the guys to see if he'd mess up. Right, she didn't exist.

"Is there something you wanted?" He asked trying not to sound to abrupt and she blushed obviously.

"I-I was wondering if you'd…accept my phone number. You don't have to call me but if you'd accept it…" She trailed off meekly, holding out a slip of paper. He raised an eyebrow, not sure if he'd ever been in this position before. Everyone had always sort of assumed he was in love with Zoe and any dates he went on were her own set ups.

"Sure…" He said, reaching out and taking the paper. She smiled hugely as he glanced at the paper and put it in his pocket.

"Could I…could I maybe have a hug as well?" She asked, pushing her luck and he stared at her for a moment in disbelief as the other guys cracked up to her embarrassment. "Or not," She added hastily and he shook his head quickly.

"No, sure, whatever," He said, standing up and holding out his arms to give her a quick hug. It felt strange, she was so much shorter then Zoe was and he wasn't used to hugging anyone else…but Zoe didn't exist today.

"Thank you!" She squealed as he released her then bowed slightly and raced back to her friends who were all cheering and jumping up and down with her despite being in full sight of him. He resisted rolling his eyes and instead just sat back down, avoiding his friend's gazes as they gaped at him.

Obviously they had all expected him to turn her down but mostly he just wanted to know what Zoe was thinking. Still guilt was already eating away at his insides like acid. Today was a nightmare.

…

She spun her lock aimlessly on the locker door, just stalling as she waited for the bell to ring. Today was the world's longest guilt trip, every time somebody so much as said hi to her she wondered what Kouji would do if he was there.

She felt offal without the blanket of his protective aura around her, even when he wasn't there the knowledge of his vengeful nature was enough to give her confidence and scare most people that wanted to embarrass her away.

It was like she was suddenly roaming the halls naked with everyone staring and either drooling or making fun of her. She'd been tripped by girls and had her books stolen in one class. Other times guys were asking for her number or checking her out like she couldn't fully see them doing it.

During lunch she wanted to jump across the table and throw herself into his arms, bury her face in his sweater and hear him promise to have a serious 'talk' with the offenders –and know he would do it. In one class when she walked in somebody slapped her butt and when she turned around he kissed her before she could push him away to the cheers of many other students before escaping out the door again.

While the class was firmly reprimanded by the teacher it left her feeling paranoid for the rest of the day. His lips were unfamiliar on hers, unwanted and stiff not the soft kisses she was used to like an open window to Kouji's true self that nobody but she knew.

It was a very personal thing that she was disgusted with the idea of anyone but him being part of. She knew she wouldn't be able to get rid of the violated feeling until she told Kouji and had his kiss firmly imprinted on her lips again.

Even now she kept looking over her shoulder looking for passing offenders. She had never hated short shorts quite as much as she did when she wore them today. Someone passed by and shot her a kissy face that made her shudder as she turned back to her locker.

It wasn't that she overly gorgeous though she was beautiful and it wasn't that every guy in the school knew her. It was simply that she had a reputation for being Kouji's personal possession in the eyes of the guys who did know her and those guys and those guys friends probably thought it was funny to harass her when they found out she wasn't anymore.

That all changed when the bell rang.

"Zoe!" Her name was out of his mouth as the chimes sounded even though he was still half way down the hall. She seemed to sense him none the less, face lighting up as she saw him and she took off leaving her locker half open to jet in his direction.

They met half way like a cheesy romance film in a tangle of arms and legs as she literally jumped into his arms wrapping herself around him as he spun her round actually laughing with happiness. He set her down quickly, not wanting to make too much of a scene but she had other ideas.

"Some guy kissed me and I hated it, so we're never ever aloud to break up for real ok?" She said in a rush, still gripping the sleeves of his shirt tightly in her fists. He blinked then frowned obviously trying to wrap his head around the idea of a guy dumb enough to kiss _his _girl.

"Who in the he" –

"You can beat him up later; just kiss me now, please," She begged him and he recognized her urgency, barely masking his own. Obligingly he pulled her forward and brought his mouth to hers passionately, licking eagerly at her lips and shuddering at the feeling as she bit back in response.

Cat calls tried to break them apart but now that the connection between them was back it was like a wildfire raging in the spot they were standing and nothing could put it out.

"This might wreck our relationship…" He said as he pulled back just enough to speak, nuzzling her neck suggestively with his lips. It was utterly inappropriate for a school hallway but he couldn't help it.

"How so?" She asked breathlessly as his tongue flickered quickly against the hollow between her jaw and neck, soothing his raging hormones with the taste of her familiar soft skin.

"Today was hell. I thought everyone finding out about the stuff between us lately was the worst thing I would have to go through…but this was worse," He told her, opening his eyes to look at her for a moment before planting another quick kiss on her lips. He looked her in the eyes though when he said,

"So I'm hoping it won't scare you to know…I love you Zoe." She quivered with happiness then launched herself back into his arms, arms squeezing tight around his neck.

"I love you to Kouji," She whispered in his ear, loving the feeling of his arms around her and loving the sound of his words and just…loving him.

"That's great but I do need to breathe," He teased in a slightly choked voice before she relaxed her grip around him a little.

"I love you so much," He said once she let go, expression absolutely smitten as she giggled, twisting back and forth in his arms.

In the distance a lone figure pulled out his cell phone, grinning hugely.

_**Darkness**__: Mission accomplished. He said he loved her._

_**Ice**__: Finally!_

_**Fire**__: Yes!_

_**Fires-girl**__: She's gonna be so pissed me._

_**Darkness**__: from the look on her face now I don't think she's in the mood 2 care. _

_**Thunder**__: 10 bucks says they do it be4 graduation._

_**Fires-girl**__: ur on she won't let him. Prom night is tradition._

_**Ice**__: she did promise after he confessed that they could have sex._

_**Darkness**__: he has a point but Light won't force her. He'll wait till he thinks she's ready._

_**Fires-girl**__: So cute! 3_

_**Fire**__: this is y we don't let girls in on these discussions..._

_**Fires-girl**__: at least 1 of u guys isn't all about sex. It should be romantic not just about the physical._

_**Thunder**__: how about u guys do it again so that we can all stop listening 2 u 2 argue?_

_**Darkness**__: idk they might wait awhile still is all I'm saying. _

_**Ice**__: I agree with darkness. My money goes 2 after marriage._

_**Fire**__: says the kid._

_**Ice**__: who has had more GF's then u. Light & Wind r more than just 2gether they r best friends 2. _

_**Darkness**__: he has a point. I say after graduation or l8er. _

_**Thunder**__: I say b4 grad, Cole says grad, Darkness says after grad or l8er, Ice says after marriage. Fire u calling a bet? _

_**Fire**__: I have 2 say b4 grad 2. They were being pretty u-know-wat b4 all of this, it can't just b about the confession._

_**Fires-girl**__: just say it, they r both horny. Doesn't mean they won't wait._

_**Darkness**__: I guess time will tell. _

**A/N: Did anyone think that was at least sort of cute? I hope so, that's what I was going for...anyways, fair warning, the next couple chapters (the story is quickly coming to a close unfortunately) will have some pretty steamy scenes and some serious decisions will be made! If you can't stomach maturity physically and emotionally then I suggest you just stop reading now. That being said I hope you DO read it because it would make me super happy especially if you reviewed to let me know what YOU think they will decide ^_~ The bets have been placed...what's yours? Ja ne! **


	6. What If?

**A/N: This is really just a filler chapter I couldn't resist writing to throw a bit of a wrench in the works. I hope it mildly entertains my wonderful readers before I publish the next chapter which will likely contain the climax of the story! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine! (Admit it, some of you just said thank goodness!) **

Tommy leapt in the air to stroke the ball back over the net and Zoe tried to bump it back, sending it affectively out of bounds. She cursed, running to get it and enjoying the hot sand beneath her feet.

"It's okay Z, we all know you're bad with balls," Takuya called and she groaned as she grabbed the ball anyways.

"Please, no more sexual innuendos," She begged as she returned to the court. "I feel like that's all we've talked about for weeks."

"She has a _point_ Takuya, you should let it go," Colette said, stressing the word point.

"Give it up Colette, you're going to lose," JP teased before Zoe chucked the ball at him.

"Aw, just look at how cute they are together," She cooed watching as Zoe left the court to wrap her arms around her boyfriend who smiled vacantly.

"Maybe they've already done it," Takuya said doubtfully and she scowled at him.

"How many times do I have to say it's not all about sex? You're so disgusting sometimes I can't believe you're my boyfriend," She snapped harshly despite her petite stature and he winced.

"Hey, if you hadn't wanted to I would've waited," He said, a cheesy smile on his face though she smiled at the genuine words.

"Really?" She asked and nodded enthusiastically, leaving no room for doubt. Takuya was a total guy, but at least he had some respect for his girl.

"He seems really out of it…I would have thought if they were going to do it before graduation it would've been today. I think something's wrong," Kouichi commented from the sidelines, a worried frown on his face as he watched the couple talking quietly off in their own little world. She seemed almost nervous and he hadn't been paying attention to much of anything today.

"He has a point…Z looks really hot in a bathing suit, this isn't like him to practically ignore her," Tommy said in his typical innocent but insightful fashion.

"I guess…I agree…we probably should stay out of it though," JP said, even though it obviously annoyed him to go against his own bet.

"I think we should talk to them!" Takuya announced and Colette just rolled her eyes.

"You're always rushing into action. I'll talk to Zoe because I'm a _girl _she won't want to talk to a guy about this. I think you should just leave Kouji alone, he's a personal sort of guy, if he's thinking about stuff then he'll think about it." Kouichi was surprised about her assessment of Kouji's personality but he silently agreed. She was right, if he wanted to talk, he would talk and if he didn't, he wouldn't.

…

"Hey Z," Colette called softly, sitting down on the beach beside her friend as she stared out into the setting sun. There was something sad about seeing her there all alone.

"Where's Kouji?"

"Around," She replied vaguely but there was a definite downcast to her words. "I feel like he's pulling away again…I mean I'm so happy that he finally overcame his expression thing so I don't want to complain and I think maybe I'm being paranoid but he's just been so…cold today. I wonder if I pushed him too far?" Colette quickly shook her head, flipping her short glossy black hair as she did so.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with what you guys did. He was the one who called that meeting, he wanted to work it out to. He's probably nervous about…you know. Are you?" She asked and Zoe tensed, squeezing her arms around her knees for comfort.

"I guess…the truth is I don't know if I'm ready," She admitted miserably and Colette sighed, putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"So that's what this is all about. He can probably sense that you're not ready and he's just not sure what to do. I mean I'm not going to pretend I'm really close with Kouji but from what I do know he'd never force you into anything. He probably just needs to think about it." Zoe smiled a little despite it all, a light flush in her cheeks.

"I just can't help thinking about how romantic it is that we've waited so long just to be together and when we finally got together we worked through all this stuff without having to have sex. I'm sure it's great and all but there's something inside me that just doesn't want to throw that away you know?" Colette nodded slowly sensing there was something else her friend wanted to ask.

"Um…Cole?" She finally asked and she hid her smile. Zoe was sometimes way too easy to read. "Yes?" She asked sweetly. "Is it really that great?" Zoe asked, blushing again with embarrassment. Colette knew she was right in coming to talk to her now. There was no way she'd have this conversation with one of the guys.

"Yes," She said after a moment. "But you know what Takuya said when I told him I thought it was cute that you guys waited so long? He said he would've waited for me if I hadn't wanted to. I think if Takuya can say that then Kouji would to so don't do it if you don't want to," She advised wisely knowing it wouldn't fix the problem but would at least make Zoe feel a little better about her choice in the end.

"Maybe you guys should wait till graduation," She tacked on the end for luck and the corner of Zoe's mouth curled at her words.

"Why so you can win the pool? You realize half the money would go to Kouichi then, right?" Her friend's mouth fell open, staring at her as though she had suddenly learned to read minds, making her laugh.

"You guys should make sure you're not sending your text messages to the whole group when you're placing bets on our relationship. I think that conversation just made Kouji a lot tenser about this whole thing."

Now Colette felt embarrassed and bad about the bet. What if they had wrecked their friend's relationship? Not on purpose of course but…what if?

**A/N: Ohh, I bet that took some people by surprise. Zoe seems pretty unsure of herself but who knows what Kouji's thinking? In fact...who **_**ever**_** knows what Kouji's going to do? But wait! This is no guarantee that they're not going to do it so don't lose hope yet, those of you who placed your bets! Of course there's still time to change your mind and recast your bets, but you better be quick because the next chapter is going to be super long and will reveal all I think ;)**


	7. Do Me the Honor

**A/N: That's right, the chapter has arrived! Who's gonna win the pool? Which of the reviewers guess right? Read and find out in this chapter with a hopefully surprising twist ;) WARNING: Lime scene ahead, though it's not a lemon, I promise. Also, physical and emotional maturity, if you can't stomach moral responsibility I wouldn't read this because it might make you puke. It's also very fluffy. In fact it almost made me gag on the pure fluff. Anyways, read and HOPEFULLY enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

"Wow, you're actually paying for all of us? I can't wait till I have a job," Tommy said enviously as JP handed his credit card to the beach motel's manager. They had decided to stay the night in the small motel/bar just off the beach as JP's graduation present to the group.

"Are you kidding? My parents are rich, how do you think I always had all that chocolate in the digital world?" He teased the youngest in the group, taking his card back.

Colette gave them both a quizzical look. It wasn't the first time she'd heard digimon brought up while she dated Takuya or even before that. As far as she knew they had all been voice actors for the show and that was how they met, but sometimes they acted like it was really, well, _real. _

Weird.

"Now let's hit the bar!" He said and a small cheer went up from the group as well as some passerby's who looked amused by the group. Entering the building off of the motel they went from rustic lodge to a much rowdier bar with many people roaming around, flirting, dancing and drinking around the room standing or sitting at one of the booths.

Zoe giggled as Takuya immediately led the charge to one of the booths, staking out the largest one left although it was still a tight squeeze to get them all in laughing and teasing as they went. She was sandwiched between Kouichi and Kouji who was sitting on the end.

Drinks started up quickly and she gratefully accepted a cooler, gaining some attention from her boyfriend for the first time that day as he raised an eyebrow at her. He really had been out of it though it selfishly comforted her that it wasn't just towards her, it was everyone.

"Cheers," She said flirtatious, clinking her spiked lemonade with his beer. He chuckled and drank with her, loosening up slightly and joining in the conversation a bit. So alcohol wasn't the root of all evil.

"Oh my gosh guys! We're graduating soon!" Colette squealed happily as 'We Are the Champions' by Queen finished blasting over the radio and the drunken voices around the room stopped slurring along.

"Got your dress yet, Z?" She asked the only other girl in the group although she was a definitely more sober then her friend. She hadn't been big on alcohol since the roofie incident thus Kouji's surprise to see her drinking at all though he seemed very relaxed now, arm around her shoulders.

"Yep, same day I got this outfit," She said cheerfully and an eavesdropper shouted for her to 'show her stuff'. Sometimes she hated being blond everyone thought it made her a slut.

"Trying to impress someone?" JP teased as Kouji switched his grip to her waist protectively as though warning her and everyone else that she wasn't 'showing her stuff' to anyone other than him. She blushed, although it was true.

She had chosen to wear this tonight, hoping to elicit some reaction out of her detached boyfriend who had certainly noticed how she looked tonight, which only made him more frustrated. He had waited so long for this but there was still that tiny bit of emotional baggage he was working through tonight. But today would be the last time.

If this last week had proven anything to him it was how much he really did love her. As much as he wanted to 'get it done' this had to come first, and he knew she knew something was going on with him.

He glanced down, feeling heat rush through his body as he checked her out. Knee high black boots and a tiny pair of black spandex shorts paired with a tight purple shirt that zipped up the front, cutting off before it hit her belly button and unzipped just enough to show some teasing cleavage. Her blond hair fell messily to her shoulders and she was huddled inside a chick leather jacket. Yah, he was having a hard time not just jumping her now.

"So who's coming to U of A it's the best you know," JP was bragging and Takuya was brushing him off, insisting on Ohio while Colette agreed with JP and insisted that Takuya and she should stick together. Kouji tensed, forgetting how hot Zoe looked for a moment at talk of the future.

"Where do you want to go, Z?" Tommy asked though he was barely old enough to be thinking about college yet.

"I don't really care where I go, I guess I'll just be wherever Kouji goes," She said sweetly, smiling at her boyfriend who was suddenly tense. Her smile faded as he muttered a quick, "I need some fresh air," And disappeared out the door.

She waited impatiently for a minute then couldn't stand it anymore. Why did he walk away when she said she wanted to go wherever he went? Had he not meant it when he said he loved her? It _was_ at a moment of extreme tension…standing up she told Kouichi that she was going to find him and he nodded a concerned look on his face as she hurried out after him.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him standing on the deck just outside the bar, light spilling down on him from the lantern's around the deck but otherwise alone as he leaned against the rail, seemingly deep in thought.

He looked beautiful, pale skin gleaming in the faint light, dark hair blowing in the breeze underneath his bandana that flapped along with it. Slowly she approached him, not wanting to ruin the perfect picture but he turned when he heard the tap of her boots behind him, a look of relief crossing his face when he saw her.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come out," He admitted, pulling her close and burying his face in her hair.

"I was worried about you," She said in a muffled voice, pressing her forehead against his hard chest and sensing his familiar warmth. "You haven't been yourself today."

"I know, I've had a lot to think on lately," He replied, pulling away. She circled around the rail and lifted herself up onto it so she was seated comfortably.

"About?"

"You," He replied softly in a husky voice, as he got an even better view of her bare legs, midriff and chest. The waves of heat rolling off of her were overwhelming. Stepping closer he touched the bare skin above her knees, sliding his hands up and down her legs and she shivered, pressing in to his touch and putting her arms around his neck though she was still shorter than him, even sitting on the rail.

"What about me?" She asked teasingly, dimming her eyes at him suggestively.

"Do I really need to use my words to explain?" He shot back immediately as he raised his hand another inch up her leg so his fingers played with the edge of her short shorts seductively. Goosebumps raised across her skin as she raised an eyebrow and shook her head slightly before tilting her head back so he could dip his mouth into hers going from zero to full tilt make out in two seconds flat.

His free hand tangled in her hair as he kissed her hungrily, the other pulling her knee to hook it around his waist quickly followed by the other off her own accord, barely seated on the rail anymore as she hooked her feet together behind his back. She moaned softly against his lips as he gripped her thighs firmly in both hands now, stroking each individual muscle and skin fibre under sensual fingers.

"We should stop," He said in a rough voice his hands sliding to the seat of her pants, pulling her right off the rail.

"Why?" She replied simply as he leaned his forehead against hers. She squeezed her knees tighter around his waist and he shuddered convulsively tightening his grip on her.

"Because" –he cut himself off sighing and relaxing his grip on her as he looked away. She hesitated; feeling her thrumming heart slow then unhooked her feet and dropped to the ground, letting her hands fall to his waist.

"You don't want to do this," She said and it was more of a statement then a question.

"Zoe," He groaned, pulling her back to him as she tried to push away. "Don't do that, you know, you can _feel _how much I want you right now. But I also love you, a lot, too much," He told her honestly, penetrating her sad gaze with his intense brooding eyes.

"You can't love me too much, I told you that before Kouji," She whispered back, hands tracing patterns against the skin underneath his shirt distractingly.

"It doesn't stop me from being afraid that I do. Today is the day that we've been...together...for one year. That also makes it your birthday. I finally did it Zoe, it took a year but I told you I love you and now that I've said it I want you to know how much I love you. Even if it comes between us. And no, this is not about sex," He said, cutting off the confused expression on her face as he jumped from seemingly random topic to topic.

Reaching down he pulled her hands from his waist and pressed them together in front of her a look that held a strange mix of intense concentration and soft adoration on his face. It was a look only someone like Kouji could have.

"Close your eyes," He whispered, breathe warm against her face and she obliged, shutting them, a sense of excitement swirling in the pit of her stomach despite the atmosphere he was setting. Nerves, anticipation, curiosity...everything was jumbling together as her mind jumped from answer to answer.

Something soft touched her hands and she paused a moment, waiting for his affirmation and got it with a soft kiss on the cheek. She opened her eyes a crack, gazing down through her lashes at a square of light purple cloth folded several times over. She immediately recognized the delicate white and black swirling pattern.

"It's a bandana, you promised to buy me one for my birthday this year," She said aloud with a small smile as she lifted it higher up into the light. It didn't matter that he shouldn't have been so nervous over something so silly, her heart was fluttering with happiness that he had remembered his promise.

"Look closer," He murmured quietly, his heart hammering with fear and excitement. He loved her, and this was important to him. He could only hope she felt the same. Scrunching the material in her hand gently she frowned as she felt a small lump in the middle.

Unfolding the cloth in one hand she shook it lightly and his hands darted under her one, cupping it to steady her as the shiny band dropped into her small palm. When her mind finally wrapped around the fact that she was holding a polished gold band with a tiny diamond set atop it he had curled her fist around it, his hands covering hers so she could feel their soft familiar warmth and slight tremble of nerves.

"I know it's untraditional...it's probably not even what you wanted. But to be honest that doesn't matter right now to me," She raised her turquoise eyes, glazed over by shock and tears to look at him in disbelief. Her mind knew what he was going to say, but everything in her rejected it as a possibility.

"I love you Zoe. I love you so much I'm afraid I love you _too _much most of the time. But now that I've conquered my first fear I might as well tell you the whole truth, even though this might come between us and I may regret it. It doesn't have to be now, hell, it doesn't even have to be _soon_, it could be years from now but I still have to ask if one day...someday...you would marry me. I'm yours Zoe, I told you that a year ago from this day. Can you promise to be mine?"

It all came out sounding like too much of an ultimatum, too much of a...just too much, and he knew it. The words weren't smooth flowing from his mouth, they weren't nearly romantic enough. She deserved better and he was already regretting his decision but it had been plaguing him all week and when he found himself inside a jewellery shop buying a ring he knew he had to at least ask.

It was the only way he knew how to express the amount of love he felt for her.

The tears overran her eyes in tiny streams as she tried not to blink so they wouldn't flood down her cheeks and make it even messier.

"Kouji..." She whispered, looking into his eyes though they felt drawn to their clasped hands underneath which she could feel the ring resting against her palm. Funny how light something so heavy was.

For a moment her throat constricted at the thought, the idea of all the arguments they were going to have and all the stress of knowing that they could never actually break up because they would be engaged and just the idea of breaking off the engagement would be too awkward and embarrassing to deal with...and then she realized that breaking up at all was just as impossible.

The very idea of the pain and suffering they would both have to endure...it almost seemed pointless to get engaged because it was just one more safe guard against something she couldn't even imagine happening.

But he had a point; it was a sign of love more permanent then any words could be. It was a promise to each other, signifying that they were feeling exactly what the other was. A strange feeling of relief filled her, as she remembered how anxious he seemed, how nervous he was right _now,_ obviously afraid she didn't feel that deep running connection that would be worse than death to sever.

At first he was afraid to tell her he loved her because of how much he loved her and when she matched that he was afraid if she wouldn't be able to go all the way with him in a more then physical way. The tears just kept on streaming down her face as she tried to make the words to express her understanding come out, even just one word would be enough but the tears were strangling her.

"God damn it, why am I still crying?" She finally burst out, wiping at her eyes irritably and he looked baffled that that was the first thing out of her mouth after he just proposed to her. It occurred to her that the moment probably didn't feel as long to him as it did to her. She was shocked, he was flying on adrenaline.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you," She finally said, beaming up at him. "Now take the ring," She continued eagerly, shoving bandana and ring back into his hand. He looked confused, hurt and...Well, mostly just confused as she said yes but her actions said no, clearing the last of the tears from her eyes.

"Come on, put the ring on my hand," She prompted impatiently, nerves suddenly jumpy with excitement and anticipation. He held the ring in one hand, her hand in the other, looking at her like she was delirious.

"You're...actually saying yes?" He asked, clearing his throat slightly.

"Of course I am! Why would you ask if you didn't think I would say yes?" She asked, sounding confused then just shook her head. "You're so strange sometimes Kouji, it's no wonder I love you." He chuckled slightly as she continued to smile a thousand watts for every inch it grew at the idea sunk in.

They were getting engaged! It should probably upset her that she was 'that girl' the one getting married fresh out of high school who everyone would judge, but she felt nothing but pure excitement. Then she realized what else it meant.

"Now give me my ring, so that I can kiss you," She said in a softer more seductive tone and he smiled back, loving the way she bit her lip more than ever as he dropped his gaze to her hand and slid the cool band onto her left ring finger. She stared at it for a minute, her hand in his, the ring glinting under the lantern light. Then she threw her arms around him and kissed him silly for a solid minute before pulling away for a full breath, gasping slightly at the lack of contact.

"You really want to marry me someday?" He asked and she nodded silently, swaying with him in the cool summer breeze. Part of her wanted to collapse in his arms and just let him hold up all her weight until the heat of the moment went away –part of her never wanted it to stop. His gaze was like fire down on her, yet softer then she'd ever seen it before.

"More than anything, Kouji Minamoto," She told him firmly and they both smiled the feeling of sappy romance in the air thicker then maple syrup.

He kissed her again, winding his fingers through hers to prevent her from getting an actual hold on him and kissing her lightly once, twice, three times, teasing kisses that flirted with her desire. She moaned in frustration that just made him laugh, stepping back as she pushed forward.

"Come on Zoe, express yourself," He said between kisses as she grew more frustrated with his particular brand of flirting.

"I am expressing myself," She mumbled through the whirlwind of making and breaking contact. His defence grew weaker, stumbling against her assault, giving in for barely a moment before pulling away again.

"Come on," He said, coaxing her forward and she blinked her eyes open in confusion as he started to walk backwards towards the door, glancing over his shoulder before stealing another small kiss.

"Where are we going?" She asked, tripping after him as he lead, shushing her and laughing as she kissed him anyways, mixing desire with confusion and confusion with not caring.

"My room," Was all he said, making sure to avoid the bar and bring her straight into the main lobby and then into the dim hallway beyond. Her heart rate surged at his words, following his trail of kisses towards the sixth room on the left where he paused long enough to open it up and then pull her in after him, shutting it behind them. Inside the room was tiny, barely big enough for the double bed a dresser and a desk.

The curtain was open letting in rays of moonlight that were all the room offered to see by at the moment. She flipped off her jacket, sliding out of the painful boots in nearly the same moment that he turned to look at the bed.

By the time he'd turned back around she had shed her outer layers and shoved him hard, using her body weight to throw him back on the bed solidly. He landed softly, more surprised than anything else, and then laughed as she willingly jumped up after him, straddling his waist with legs just long enough to turn him on.

She put her mouth to work on his, sliding her hands underneath his shirt and working her way up finally breaking just long enough to pull it right off of him. This far they'd gone many, many times before and the biting desire for more only grew stronger as the cool band scraped against his skin alongside her nails.

Suddenly he flipped her so she landed much more roughly then he had on the bed, quickly followed by his weight on top of her. Her legs were conveniently still riding on his hips and her hands traced the waist band of his jeans but she was the one shivering as he boldly caught the zipper of her shirt in his teeth, pulling down enough to reveal more cleavage and then her actual bra.

He was breathing hard and trying to hold himself back but everything about the situation was coloured pure temptation. He brought himself back up to capture her lips again, tongue soft against hers as they moved together.

The romance soothed his urgent need and when she said his name it was almost like a plea, music to his ears that were rushing with blood. He continued kissing her though, until both of them were breathing ragged every gasp pressing their chests together and then apart again.

Both her hands dug into the delicate skin on his back making the nerves scream in pain which was quickly enveloped in desire. He brought a hand up from her bare waist to touch her breast through her bra, feeling her arch toward the touch. Something about that movement was like a cold splash of reality for him.

"Zoe..." He said her name with a sigh. Rolling off of her he easily knocked her legs away from his waist as he sat up, moving to the edge of the bed. She struggled to rise as well, confusing emotions battling within her as he leaned his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. Her eyes traced the taught muscles that were illuminated by the moonlight seeping into the room and she caught her breath at how beautiful he was.

"I can't," He finally said in a muffled voice, frustrated and guilty at the same time. Pulling herself to her knees she put her hands on his shoulders gently, resting her head against his as he straightened up a little.

"Why not?" She whispered in his ear, hands massaging the tight muscles that knotted and unknotted under her touch. Goosebumps flared across his skin as her body pressed against his back and the voice of desire told him how easy it would be to just give up the fight, and take it all now. But a greater part of him, his conscience, said it was the wrong thing to do.

"I don't know...maybe because we've waited so long, but no matter how much I want to something inside of me...do you want to?" Her hands hesitated then pulled back from his bare shoulders, sitting back on her knees silently, feeling something inside her crumbling, smothering guilt rising up inside.

Colette was completely right, and suddenly she felt like crying, pressing a hand to her mouth to try and choke back a sob but it escaped anyways. He whipped around at the sound, pulling his feet back up on the bed as he reached for her anxiously as she hid her face from him, shoulders shaking conspicuously.

"Zoe...?" He asked, afraid he had done something mortally wrong. He reached for her hesitantly and she tensed under his touch.

"I'm...s-sorry," She breathed out shakily, trying to control the few tears that escaped, still looking away from him.

"Sorry? For what?" He asked in honest confusion. She looked up at him, a twisted guilty expression on her face.

"You're only saying this for me right? I mean I know you've never had a problem with the idea of having sex before marriage...and I promised, I promised that when you got over your fear of telling me how you felt...and I said I'd marry you, and I _want_ to marry you, more than anything I've ever wanted before...but I...I'm just..." She was working hard to keep it together, blinking furiously and choking on her words. He could only stare at her in shock, unable to wrap his mind around the concept.

_She _was saying that _she _wasn't ready?

"Zoe...I had no idea...I was being purely selfish when I said I wasn't ready," He told her, frowning at her self-berating.

"You really mean that?" She asked, looking up at him shyly through the remnants of her tears and he smiled gently before reaching forward to grab her like a lamb in a lions grip. He held her tight to his chest then threw himself down on the bed, stretched out on his side comfortably with her in his arms. She gave a little gasp then giggled as she found herself tucked safely against his bare chest, her head tucked under his chin.

"Would I say it if I didn't mean it?" He rebuffed gently and she just giggled again. It wasn't like the attraction had disappeared, he could feel her open shirt pressing against his skin and it made him hot with the feelings it gave him but he knew now that he could handle it.

"I'm so glad it wasn't just me," She whispered gently, lips brushing his skin as she did so, causing him to shiver and smile at the same time.

"I guess some part of you knew what I was feeling and some part of me knew what you were feeling. I'm not saying we have to wait till after we get married, but if we do then that'll be a choice we make together okay?" He lifted her chin up, deep gaze probing her very soul for honesty.

"Okay," She agreed indeed in total honesty and his face melted into one of those 'Zoe' smiles he reserved just for her before leaning forward to press his lips to hers in a solid, tangible promise.

They could have stayed up all night talking about their relationship, the complications of getting engaged, how much they loved each other, or just made out all night but instead they both silently agreed they were perfectly content in each other's arms for the moment and fell asleep snuggled together on the bed that night, the promise hidden in that ring holding them together rather than pushing them apart.

**A/N: I bet that took some of you by surprise...but it's not over yet! 'Nuff said I think ;)**


	8. Reactions

**A/N: This is the last chapter and it's pretty fluffy but cute in my opinion though this whole story has been so fluffy it's sort of painful. Oh well, I'm glad a couple people enjoyed it at least :) Thanks to all my super wonderful reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Wasn't mine at the beginning and it's still not mine now!**

"Wake up! Come on damn it, _get...up!_" A voice shouted with a huff and Kouji jerked away with a sleepy grumble as he felt the warmth being tugged from his arms. He immediately tightened his grip on her while raising himself on one elbow protectively as he glared at the intruder furiously.

He hated being woken up, it was a good thing Zoe was still lying unconscious to the world beside him, making him focus on her not the abrupt end to his pleasant dreams. The light streaming in from the hallway was blinding as he blinked hard, trying to see the assailants face then he blinked again, only this time in surprise as he recognized JP.

"JP? What the hell?" He demanded as she finally started to rouse though the would-be assailant quickly released her when he saw he had gotten 'the boyfriends' attention. Everyone knew waking up Zoe was practically impossible but waking up Kouji was simple if Zoe was involved.

"You gotta come quickly; they're taking Kouichi in the ambulance!" He shouted, and Kouji immediately felt his awareness sharpen with the spike of adrenaline that followed his announcement.

"What...I..." He shook his head hard, clearing the useless questions and quickly leaning over Zoe to shake her harshly. She moaned in her sleep and her hand came up to grab his. Despite it all his gut lurched happily at the sight of the ring still on her finger.

Then he remembered the words _Kouichi_ and _ambulance. _

"Zoe, I gotta get up now, Kouichi's in trouble. Come out when you're up, I'll wait in the lobby," He murmured in her ear so fast JP almost missed it and wondered how he expected Zoe to hear but her turquoise eyes popped open as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek then rolled to the side of the bed away from her, leaping to his feet with a bounce.

When he got to the lobby he saw everyone was already gathered there, looking relieved to see him despite the fact that he was shirtless and slightly dishevelled.

"He wouldn't leave without you," Marilyn said in a confused voice as he emerged, feeling his heart nearly stop. Two paramedics were at his brothers side as he slumped in a chair, breathing into an oxygen mask and looking pale as a ghost.

Pulling the mask away he said his brother's name weekly and Kouji was at his side instantaneously. He didn't always act like it but he still had that twin connection to Kouichi and seeing his brother in so much pain made him feel panicky.

"..."

"What?" He asked as Kouichi tried to speak, coughing painful. The paramedic on his left raised a cloth to his mouth, clearing the mix of blood and spit so he could speak. Kouji felt his stomach heaving, not only because his twin was in trouble anymore.

"What'd she say?" He finally managed as Kouji forced the bile down behind gritted teeth. Here Kouichi was, the only person in the whole world who had heard even the slightest inclination about his plans to ask her 'a very important question' and then he goes and gets sick but makes the paramedics trying to save his life wait to take him to the hospital...so he could find out her answer.

"You idiot," Kouji rebuffed automatically, and then regretted his waste of words as Kouichi's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out, body going limp.

"Wow...Kouichi! Don't do this to me!" Kouji ordered, slapping his brother's face lightly, trying to get some sort of response out of him. The paramedics pushed him out of the way cursing about wasted time and started to strap the ill twin to a stretcher before rolling him towards the door.

"Hey, is he going to be okay?" He demanded, grabbing one of the paramedic's shoulders.

"Your brother's gonna be fine, he's having a bad allergic reaction. Blonde called 9-1-1, we get here, we apply the epinephrine, now if you want him to stay fine, you gotta let us do our job and get him to the hospital or that adrenaline is going to wear off pretty damn fast," The guy said shrewdly then shrugged away from him, jetting out the door towards the ambulance who's lights were still flashing obviously.

"You saw what happened? Tell me!" He ordered desperately as Marilyn watched the paramedic go, looking fearful, then turning her wide gaze on Kouji.

"I...I..." She seemed overwhelmed then hid her face in JP's blazer, holding onto him tightly.

"Calm down man, you're freaking her out; they said he's going to be fine."

"Did he _look _fine to you?" Kouji demanded, sinking his hands into his hair stressfully as his bandana slid back.

"We were both there; I can tell you what happened. The three of us were the only ones up and he didn't want to drink anymore because, well, you know what your brothers like about that stuff, so he ordered some food to fill up on. I don't know what it was but whatever he ate sent his body down the path to hell, he was breaking out in hives and throwing up like mad, and then he just stopped breathing. It was some scary shit, let me tell you, Marilyn called the ambulance and I ran around waking people up but he wouldn't go till he saw you," JP explained all in one huge breath.

Kouji felt a little guilty, though he knew it wasn't his fault that Kouichi was crazy enough to put his life on the line to find out what had happened between him and Zoe.

"Kouji?" A voice asked, sounding confused and looked over quickly to see her stumbling out of the hallway into the even brighter lit lobby, rubbing her eyes against the bright light.

"Did she just wake up?" Tommy asked, sounding confused then even more confused and Takuya's jaw dropped, his face turning bright red. JP also stared, trying not to be so open about it as Takuya but failing miserably.

"Um...Kouji...you might want to..." Tommy suggested awkwardly, gesturing to the two staring boys, then at Zoe who was still standing there innocently, obviously not remembering the fact that she was only wearing a pair of spandex short shorts and a purple shirt unzipped part way down the front revealing most of her stomach and all of her chest other then what her dark undergarment covered.

Kouji also stared for a moment, an uncharacteristic blush in his cheeks but as she grew more aware of her surroundings he also remembered that he had some competition with the other two staring boys. Sending them both heated glares he crossed the room to her side, dropping his hand to the zipper and yanking it up until it reached the end of its track, covering all of her cleavage and undergarment.

JP looked away, ashamed but Takuya just kept staring, seemingly in shock until Colette yanked his head back to face her slapping him silly while ordering him to keep his eyes in his head around other girls.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily, wrapping her arms around his waist to support herself as she leaned tiredly against him.

"Kouichi apparently had some sort of severe allergic reaction, they're taking him to the hospital," He muttered, shifting restlessly. He didn't want to ask her to move since she was barely awake but more than anything he wanted to the follow the ambulance that was getting ready to pull away with his brother's life inside.

"What? An...shouldn't we be following them to the hospital then?" She demanded, suddenly wide awake much as he had been and he nodded silent agreement, grabbing her hand as they rushed out the door.

He should tell her how grateful he was that she understood his feeling that he had to make sure his brother was alright, but now hardly seemed the time. Right now all that mattered what Kouichi.

...

"You can come in now, he seems to be doing just fine," The man in a white coat said cheerfully as exited Kouichi's room, gesturing for the couple standing in the waiting room to enter. Yesterday had been a mess of people checking up on him and him trying to get what his body saw as poison out of his system.

It was messy to say the least but after his body settled and people went their separate ways after seeing that he was going to be alright, things calmed down again. Kouji had stuck around, wanting to talk to Kouichi without the others around and Zoe stayed with him, knowing that his brother would have questions that should be answered by both of them together. Squeezing his hand reassuringly she led her fiancé into the hospital room with bravado for his sake.

"You guys stayed!" His cheerful voice called out as they entered and Kouji immediately relaxed.

"You might not even still be here if you weren't an idiot and made the paramedics wait," He replied calmly pulling up two chairs to his bed side for them to sit.

"I never got my answer anyways," He grumbled in response. He probably already got this lecture from the hospital staff, and hospital food tended to make patients grumpy.

"I take it she did say yes though?"

"You told him?" Zoe asked, turning to Kouji in surprise and ignoring the injured ones persistent questioning.

"No, he's just good at guessing. And yes, she did say yes," He said to sate his brother's curiosity.

"I told you! I was totally right," He crowed gleefully, eyeing the ring still shining proudly on Zoe's finger. So far he was the first that they had told, but she knew Kouji wouldn't want a big deal made out of it and with all the recent drama she wasn't sure she wanted people to know just yet anyways.

"Congratulations, you predicted her answer. Other then the money from the pool, what's your prize?" He asked dryly, referring to the pool pertaining to their sex life, which Zoe had asked him about receiving a severely irritated answer.

Strange, Kouji didn't like people, even his friends, betting on his sex life.

Shocking really.

"Could I borrow your cell phone? Mines in my pants pocket and they kind of took those," Kouichi said admittedly and Kouji raised an eyebrow questionably and handed it over while Zoe looked embarrassed at his statement.

"By the way, congrats on the engagement," He added with a wink to his sister-in-law-to-be and she smiled as Kouji glared. Old habits die hard, even though they were brothers he didn't take winking at his fiancée well. Punching in a series of numbers he let the phone ring a couple times, holding up a hand for silence.

"Hello?" He asked and a quiet voice responded, too faint for the other two to make out the words though his smile said it all.

"Yah it's me...I'm sorry I wasn't there today...well even though going to class isn't an official date I still feel bad for abandoning you with no explanation...I figured no one would call you since well, they haven't met you yet...alright, alright, I'll tell you...yes of course I'm fine, you think I have to be dying not to show up?...well I did pass out and throw up a lot...no, no, don't worry, it was just an allergic reaction!...really, I'm absolutely fine...well if you insist...I was just kidding, honestly, it would make my day if you came over...yah, the new hospital...you're already here? Why?...oh that's horrible, I would come be with you if I could but...of course I won't leave my bed, don't worry...the lack of pants would certainly make a statement though...alright...see you soon...bye!" He hung up slowly as though he didn't want to then handed the phone back to Kouji with a bright smile.

"Do you have a new boyfriend you haven't told me about?" He asked doubtfully with a raised eyebrow and Kouichi just rolled his eyes, smile not leaving his face as Zoe poked his brother for his rudeness. Whoever this mystery person was it was someone he really cared about to make him smile like that.

"Not a boy at least, you'll see when they get here."

"They?" He asked apprehensively and Zoe giggled at his antisocial behaviour that still hadn't changed much.

"That was to keep the identity ambiguous," Kouichi explained slowly as though speaking to a child.

"You already said it wasn't a boy though," Zoe interjected and he grinned impishly.

"I know," He said, eyes flickering over her shoulder as a rap sounded on the glass door. On the other side stood a girl, a woman really and he motioned for her to come in, eyes dancing happily as he smiled at her.

"Look at you! Really, you miss one class to hang out with your friends and the next day I find you strapped to a hospital bed because you ate something you knew you were allergic to!" She exclaimed as she entered, but it was a look of concern not anger that was written all over her face as she quickly crossed the room to his side.

"Hives, throwing up, anaphylactic shock, I mean really Kouichi if you wanted to see me you could have spared the theatrics," She reprimanded playfully as she blinked her fawn like eyes down at him, light brown curls bouncing in their ponytail. Zoe stared doubtfully at the older girl but Kouji was seeing how all the pieces were suddenly starting to fit.

"Well you were already here, it just worked out so well," He replied lightly as he took her hand in his gently, stroking her fingers with his tenderly. That motion made everything click.

"How's your mother?"

"The same as always," She replied matter-of-factly. "I can't believe you're asking about her after what you just went through! And making the paramedics wait to!" He rolled his dark eyes though the smile couldn't manage to disappear of his face.

"You talked to the nurse didn't you?"

"I knew you'd try to make it sound better then it was."

"I just don't like to worry people, is that a crime?" He asked innocently and she laughed lightly, seating herself on the edge of his white bed where he was sitting up and leaning forward to kiss him lightly.

"Not a crime as long as you know it's just going to make me worry more," She told him gently and the adoration on both their faces was clear as he kissed her again for a slightly more drawn out moment. Kouji cleared his throat slightly and she broke away, looking embarrassed to see them sitting there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" –

"It's okay," Kouichi dismissed her worries lightly, despite Kouji's expression of agreement that she was in fact interrupting. Zoe elbowed him lightly as he opened his mouth and he cursed her ability to know what he was going to say before he said it.

"So who is she?" She asked eagerly, trying to be polite while wanting to know badly. He laughed, switching his grip to the woman's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"This is the lovely Thea McBride, no pun intended considering current circumstances," He announced in a proud voice, looking at the beautiful albeit embarrassed girl in question with a beaming expression.

"This is the reason you're taking those classes at the college outside of school," Kouji said aloud, wondering how he hadn't put it together before. Probably because Kouichi had never been big on dating unless he really took an interest in a girl which didn't happen that often, but still the clues were all there.

"And the person you've been texting all the time, and the reason you've seemed so cheerful and out of it lately and the reason you were offended when I said you never date. I should've known it was a girl!" Kouichi just rolled his eyes good naturedly, though he was secretly pleased his brother hadn't been able to put it together before now.

Until they had agreed to make the relationship a solid thing last week he hadn't wanted to tell his brother about it, and then after they did what with all the lovey-dovey emotional stress he'd been under lately he didn't want to weigh him down more.

"I prefer _woman _not girl, and yes she's a student in one of my college courses though I wouldn't say she's the reason I joined."

"You always did like older girls," Kouji said dryly and Zoe elbowed him again.

"Kouji! That makes her sound like a pedophile," She reprimanded as he looked at her questioningly. Thea laughed at that as did Kouichi. It was already pretty clear how they had caught each other's attention.

"You're brothers more mature then most of the college guys I know," She said, tossing him a flirtatious smile. Kouji looked ready to hurl as Zoe sighed at their cuteness.

"Kouichi finally got himself a girl! Should I start a new pool?" Zoe teased, caught between awed at their adorableness and wanting to get revenge.

"No need," Kouichi said in a daring tone and Kouji snapped his gaze up, staring hard into his twins eyes.

Kouichi was not one to rush things, so what was he playing at now...?

"What?" He asked innocently under their gaping stares, "She's Christian." Kouji glared at his idea of a prank and Zoe smiled supportively, feeling better that they weren't the only couple not pressing to go all the way lately.

It seemed like everyone's romances were working out perfectly. Maybe not all of them would last forever, maybe none of them except theirs would which would of course be sad, but she knew as long as theirs did that there was nothing to worry about right now.

**A/N: And that's the end! I couldn't just leave poor Kouichi all alone, so don't hate me for the OC. Also, I'm going to tack on a really short epilogue, tomorrow most likely, just to clear up a couple questions people may have ;)**


	9. Epilogue: The Happily Ever After

**A/N: Here's a short little epilogue to tie of loose ends and answer THE QUESTION ;)**

"Oh come on! Just tell us!" Tommy begged pitifully as the newly wedded couple taunted him.

"I don't see how it's your business," Kouji said flippantly, in too good of a mood on this day to be as irritated with their friends as he normally would be.

One glance to his left made any anger melt away at the sight of his beautiful bride who was still stressed in her long flowing white gown, veil flipped back over her blond hair, a dazzling smile on her face. He wasn't accustomed to the warm mushy feelings within him, but he also didn't get married every day either.

"But we had a bet, for all I know that money should be mine!" Tommy countered and Zoe just laughed along with the others.

"Tommy that bet was years ago," JP replied.

"You just don't want it brought up because you already lost years ago," Takuya threw in and JP shot him an immature look.

"You lost to!" More laughter followed their childish argument; it had been a long time since they were all together like this.

"Well we know the winner has to be Tommy or Kouichi," Colette said thoughtfully, looking almost as stunning as the bride in her bridesmaid dress.

"Either way Kouichi wins though because he said graduation or later," Thea added, also garbed in a matching bridesmaid dress. The 'reception' had lasted only a couple hours, Kouji didn't want to draw it out forever and they had the limo drop them off at a nearby restaurant rather than going straight to the honeymoon suit so that they could celebrate with a select group of friends.

"It really wasn't fair that he got to place such an obscure bet," Tommy pouted slightly and Kouichi just chuckled good naturedly.

"Well we were young and foolish back then..."

"Hey, I'm the same age you were then!" Maybe it was the after effect of the wedding but the laughter just didn't seem to stop coming from the table full of beaming faces. Zoe watched as Kouichi moved to fight back against Tommy's mock punch and Thea pulled him away again.

They had stayed together unsurprisingly, being the more mature members of their group of oddities.

Marilyn broke up with JP eventually to everyone's surprise, leaving him hurt but eventually he bounced back.

Takuya and Colette argued over Universities until nobody wanted to hear the word again and eventually she decided he didn't want to be with her enough to go to the one she wanted and he decided she was too stubborn and selfish to put up with so they went their separate ways. Of course that didn't last long; they ended up keeping regular contact and were still friends to this day though there was always the occasional moment between them.

It was a surprise in itself that after four years they still hadn't gotten back together but only time would tell.

Kouji and Zoe went through their own ups and downs, minor fights, major fights, cold silences, but four years of that taught them that they could last through anything and now after finally graduating they met at the altar today to seal the deal he opened on their one year anniversary of dating.

By the way, Tommy lost the bet.

**A/N: So I didn't make it totally cheesy, there's no way Kouji and Zoe could wait for four years to have sex, they're just not that sort of couple in my opinion. Plus I think Takuya and Colette need to grow up a lot before either of them could handle a serious steady relationship. I guess I'm just not a fan a of cheesy totally perfect happy endings even though my writing is ridiculously fluffy and cheesy to begin with...So I hope you liked the story and I thank you all for your kind words and inspiring reviews! The inspiration for this story comes from "I'm Yours" of course but also a song I heard done by Glee but is a Madonna original called "Express Yourself". **

**~Elle**


End file.
